Scientist rabbid
's right hand man and the secondary antagonist of Rabbids Alive and kicking. He also serves as a reccuring antagonist of the TV show. He is first seen as the true main antagonist of the Rabbids Invasion episode Rabbid Dreams.And later was the main villain of Rabbid 2.0,The Moon Rabbid , (along with Zak)An Intruder Among the Rabbids and Rabbid Test Pilot. His main goal is to become the leader of the rabbids so he can start with his future plans. Rabbids Alive and kicking He appears in the beggining where he and Professor Barranco 3 drop a cow in a toxic waste with a rabbid to reproduce the rabbid race. They succed but to many rabbids start popping out and send him in space and into the players living room, where the player slaps him and he faints. Rabbids Invasion He first appears in the dream of a rabbid and explained science factions, but then reveals that he wants to do tests on humans and invades Cody and Jessica's dreams and wants to do tests on them. But the dream rabbids stopped him and caused everything to get messed up, until Cody and Jessica managed to wake up,defeating him.However he turns out all of the rabbid's dreams before escaping. In Rabbid 2.0 he is back in his normal form.He steals an important part of the Time washing machine from the Ancestor Rabbid.And proclaims himself the new rabbid leader.He even tortures Bob The Dog for his own amusement.The ancestor tried many ways to get it back,but failed.However,the part runs out of power,and Bob attacks him and the other present rabbids,but was electocuted by the ancestor,who fixed the part.He and the others then pronounce him a hero and take him to the time washing machine. In The Moon Rabbid, after one of his experiments to get to the moon goes to bust a rabbid gets in a pile of trash and is mistaken for a alien.The scientist (who also thinks he's an alien) attempts to trick him to get his UFO so he can go to the moon by himself , and when that failed he kidnaped him and wanted to suck out the information by himself with a machine, even if it means killing him. However the other rabbids destroy the machine and accidentally cause the scientist to fall from the platform,however he lands on a giant spring and is catapulted to a trash pile and is later mistaken for a zombie. In An Intruder Among the Rabbids he is becoming desperate to being the new rabbid leader for his own cause, so he keeps tryng to invent various creations in order to please the others so they would grant him leadership, unfortunately for him one of the test subjects was Zak (disguised as a rabbid) who keeps failing at his experiments, which once again leads him back to the beginning. In Rabbid Test Pilot he builds a safety hazardous rocket out of scratch in order to get to the moon and be crowned leader. However most rabbids do not want to work for him anymore. This leaves him without a test subject. So he stands so low to the point of attempts of abduction. He tries a chicken, human baby, an octopus but fortunately they all manage to escape him. He then steals Zak's cat in order to send it to the moon. Zak attempts to record him for proof of his plans. This makes him very nervous and rushful for the experiment, which causes him to acidentally switch the rocket on before he can get off. Zak's cat safely gets down, but the scientist ends up in deep space. Appearence In Rabbids Alive and kicking he wears glasses and a suit with a Hologram Belt which he can use to drop ingredients in the rabbid mix. In Rabbids Invasion he still wears glasses, but doesn't wear clothes but instead wears a badge and is very big. Unlike other rabbids, he can also talk in a human voice in the dream realm. But still can't in the normal one. Personality In his first appearence he looked a bit idiotic for a smart rabbid,but in Rabbids Invasion he seems to be much more smarter.As he is able to build a mind sucking machine with nothing but spare parts. He also appears to be more crazier than normal rabbids.He continuesly shows that he is much more villainous than the others. Habitat Name: Scientist Rabbid Voiced by: Yoann Perrier, unknown,later Damien Laquet (Rabbids Invasion) Friends: Rabbids, Professor Barranco 3 Enemies: Humans, Professor Barranco 3, Cody Charles, Jessica Xenson, Rabbids Nicknames: Dr. Rabbid. Weapons: Hypno Fan Quote: To conduct experiments.........ON HUMANS!!! MUAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!, Now it's time for you to sleep too....... Commanders: Professor Barranco 3 (formerly) Fate: Get's slapped by the player and faints (Rabbids Alive and kicking) Unknown (Rabbids Invasion) Trivia *This rabbid may be one of the most powerful and smartest rabbids in the whole series. *He is also considered to be the most disturbing of them all. * There is also a Female Scientist rabbid * In The Moon Rabbid,he completely crosses the line,as he is willing to murder a person. * He is considered to be the bigger bad of the series,due to being more evil than anyone in the series.Even Professor Barranco 3 * He appears in the game version of the TV show as the villain of the DLC level Rabbid Dreams, based on his debut episode. Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Smart Rabbids Category:Animals Category:Characters